El regreso del diablo
by Queen Bloody Angel
Summary: Secuela de "Ni el diablo es tan malo" Todos eran consciente de su maldad, pero no se esperaba que lograrán atraparla. Si señor, el diablo estaba de regreso. (Resubido)


El regreso del diablo

7u7 se lo dedicó a mis amigas queridas del alma: Raquel Taisho, Zuni Sánchez, Esmeralda Figueroa y Yazmín Traipe, las amo mujeres, gracias por existir

Pd: Ojalá cuente como regalo de navidad :'v

* * *

La azabache de exóticos ojos celestes miraba en estado de shock al de bata blanca que se hallaba sentado frente a ella y su amado novio, Sesshomaru.

–No, no, no, es imposible que esté embarazada, mi novio y yo siempre nos cuidamos, ¿verdad Sessh? –El palatinado asintió, pero sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte.

Por un lado, no le molestaba esta sorpresa, con ese bebé ella jamás podría dejarlo, sería suya y de nadie más. Por otro lado, no se explicaba cómo había sucedido eso, siendo que le habían dicho que la marca de condones era de las más resistentes.

¿Qué habría pasado? Probablemente se quedaría con la duda al igual que su novia. Ambos le dieron las gracias al doctor y concertaron una próxima cita, luego de hacerlo salieron de la oficina. Kagome tenía la mirada perdida, sin embargo, Sesshomaru hacía un baile mental de la victoria.

¡Kagome era suya! Ya nadie se la quitaría, ni lo alejaría de él. Casi sonrió, y digo casi, porque sabía que su noviecita no estaba para nada contenta con lo que pasaba.

–Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos? –preguntó Kagome nerviosa. Los dorados ojos de su novio la miraron con un brillo oculto.

–Nos casaremos, por supuesto. – Fue todo lo que dijo ante la atónita mirada de su novia.

–P-pero, apenas estoy en mis pasantías y-y tú tienes que trabajar. No sé si…– Fue callada por la boca masculina que cubrió repentinamente la suya.

Sesshomaru rompió el beso unos segundos después.

–Nos las arreglaremos, no te prohibiré continuar con tus estudios y yo puedo delegar más mi trabajo a mis trabajadores, no te preocupes. –Kagome sonrió ante las lindas palabras de apoyo de su amado.

–Entonces… Tenemos una boda que preparar… Luego de que me lo pidas adecuadamente. – Y dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, se apresuró a salir del lugar para llegar al auto.

Sesshomaru simplemente negó con una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa. Aún se preguntaba qué había pasado con los condones, quizá debería volver a esa tienda para averiguar ciertas cosas.

* * *

Caminando junto a su grupo de amigas, se dirigían a aquella tienda donde tenía estrictamente prohibido quedarse sola, el primer strike fue cuando rompió los condones del grandote (que gracias a José, María y Jesús no la había descubierto), el segundo strike lo cometió… haciendo lo mismo. Pero esta vez quien se llevó su sorpresa fueron unos chicos que parecían de primaria, lo cual hizo que sus amigas le dieran de a palos por seguir haciendo esas maldades que, aparte de ocasionar un embarazo no deseado, también podía causar enfermedades de transmisión sexual… No es que le importara, pero aparentemente a sus amigas sí. Tsk, eran unas aburridas.

Sonrió, quizá esta vez podría cometer el tercer strike. Cuando llegaron al lugar, grande fue la sorpresa de las mujeres al ver una imagen de Bloody agrandada que decía con mayúsculas sostenidas: PROHIBIDA LA ENTRADA.

La encargada vio casualmente hacia la puerta de vidrio y vio a la maléfica morena. Casi se cae de espaldas, pero rápidamente sacó su teléfono, marcó un número y esperó. Ninguna de las mujeres se dio cuenta, ya que estaban leyendo con incredulidad el cartel.

– _¿Qué quieres?_

–Eh, sí, es que _ella_ está aquí señor, ¿quiere que llame a la policía…?

– _No, yo mismo me haré cargo de este problema._

Con eso la llamada fue terminada. La encargada sintió pena por el destino de la muchacha, pero quizá fuera lo mejor, no quería recibir una demanda por vender mercancía defectuosa. Suspiró, tratando de serenarse; abrió la ventanilla de vidrio para poder comunicarse con el grupo de mujeres que aguardaban afuera.

–Lo siento, pero ella no puede pasar. –dijo señalando a la bajita de piel morena. –El resto de ustedes sí.

Bloody se encogió de hombros. –Vayan, yo me quedaré en aquella pastelería, ya me hace falta una buena rebanada de tarta de chocolate. –Colocando las manos tras su nuca, se dirigió al establecimiento. Lo único que lamentaba era no poder hacer su tercer strike.

Una vez que pidió su tarta y su malteada se dirigió a las mesas fuera del establecimiento, se sentó, sacó sus audífonos y los colocó en su teléfono para proceder a ponérselos y reproducir Whisper de Evanescence. En ese momento recordó que tenía tarea pendiente, lo pensó y…

–La tarea tururuturu la tarea tururuturu la terea tururuturu… No la voa'cer tururuturu no la voa'cer tururuturu, a la verga tururuturu, a la verga. –canturreó masticando el dulce chocolate

De pronto mientras tragaba, recordó la segunda vez que sus amigas la atraparon haciendo de las suyas.

* * *

Tomando, sin ver los precios, varias cajas de chocolates; llenó la cesta que había agarrado cuando llegó. Odiaba ir a comprar, pero sus amigas le habían dicho que si no iba, no le traerían nada de lo que le gustaba así que, con toda la flojera del universo, dejó que la arrastraran hasta el comercio; sus amigas estaban a un lado suyo, viendo con diversión su silencioso berrinche.

–Vale Bloody, no te separes de nosotras, y no vayas al pasillo de anticonceptivos. –ordenó Raquel, una morena de pelo rizado con miopía.

Bloody viró sus oscuros ojos, pero asintió y a modo de burla, se prendó de la camisa de Raquel, quien la vio desconcertada.

– ¿Qué? Si vas a tratarme como niña, que no te sorprenda si me comporto como una. –le sacó la lengua enfatizando su punto de comportamiento infantil.

Raquel miró a las otras mujeres en busca de ayuda.

–A mí ni me mires. –Dijo Xmeli, una de las mayores del grupo, de piel clara y cabello lacio. También era una abogada de renombre. –Suficiente con mis propios hijos para que me tires a esta loca.

– ¿Auch? –exclamó la mencionada con ironía.

Gaiya rió. –Te queremos Bloody, pero eres muy desastrosa y nos metes en problemas. – Ella era otra de las mayores del grupo y en pocas palabras, era lo que se considera una guapa caribeña de cabello castaño. Tenía una hija también, por eso solía tratar a Bloody como una cría a la que había que reprender.

–Ti quirimis Bliidi, piri iris mii disistrisi i nis mitis in priblimis. –dijo en tono burlón la menor del grupo. – A ver Min, defiéndeme. –exclamó viendo con reproche a su amiga, quien al igual que Raquel, era miope, pero ella tenía el cabello lacio y era de piel clara.

–Tienes muchos votos en contra Bloody, debes asumir las consecuencias de tus actos… Además si intento ayudarte no creo ganar contra ellas tres. –confesó con nerviosismo viendo el serio semblante de las mayores.

Bloody resopló e hizo un infantil puchero, pero no volvió a decir nada. En cambio volvió a su colecta de dulces.

–Entonces, Raquel se queda con Bloody para que busquen la comida, Gaiya y yo iremos por las bebidas, Min por favor ve al pasillo de frutas para los cocteles. –Y con eso, cada una fue a hacer su tarea.

Bloody dejó la canasta en el suelo y fue al refrigerador a buscar helados.

–Sigo sin entender. ¿Para qué es esta reunión/tertulia? –murmuró de malhumor, tocando con interés la parte puntiaguda de su arete.

–Ya dijimos que era para pasar la Navidad a lo grande, ya deja de quejarte y sigue poniendo comestibles en esa cesta mujer. –respondió sin prestarle atención. La pequeña morena se agachó en el suelo y tan silenciosamente como pudo, gateó alejándose de su amiga miope.

Llegó al pasillo prohibido. Dando una perversa risa, usó su arete para perforar condones. Sip, era una desgracia para la humanidad, pero en algo tenía que matar el tiempo y sus ansias reprimidas.

 _Mientras tanto con Raquel._

–Oye Bloody, ¿qué piensas de llevar…? ¿Bloody? –Llamó la pelinegra, viendo a todos lados en busca de su amiga de piel morena. –Oh, no. –Rápidamente sacó su teléfono y marcó a Xmeli, quien luego del segundo tono contestó.

– _¿Qué hizo ahora?_

–En realidad, me preguntaba si ella no estaba con ustedes…– Raquel tosió para aliviar el nerviosismo de su voz.

–… _¿¡CÓMO LE QUITAS LA VISTA DE ENCIMA A ESA NIÑA!?_ –tuvo que alejar el aparato de su oído para evitar quedar sorda. – _Vale, hay que calmarse, le diré a Gaiya que busque en los pasillos de herramientas punzocortantes, llámale a Min y que verifique el pasillo de anticonceptivos, yo iré a la caja registradora a evitar que vean a Bloody haciendo contrabando._ – luego de eso, el molesto e irritante pitido del fin de la llamada se dejó escuchar.

Raquel suspiró, esa chica le haría tener canas verdes un día de esos. Guardó su teléfono y tomó la cesta que momentos antes había sostenido la causa de su dolor de cabeza.

 _De vuelta con Bloody_

Había saciado su sed de maldad luego de perforar varias marcas de condones, de diferentes tamaños, colores e incluso sabores. Sep, estaría en serios problemas, peeero, habría valido la pena. Se tensó al escuchar pasos presurosos.

La iban a matar. Cerró los ojos con resignación y se levantó con pereza del suelo, yendo en la dirección contraria trató de ganar tiempo ocultándose entre los anaqueles de inyecciones. Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a dos chiquillos con rostros rojos caminando con disimulo pero con rapidez hacia el pasillo de los condones. Afinó el oído para tratar de oír su conversación.

–N-no estoy seguro de esto Rin, podemos esperar. –por el tono tartamudo del muchacho, Bloody supuso que sería la primera vez de ambos.

– ¡N-no Kohaku, estoy l-lista! –exclamó con las mejillas al rojo vivo.

La perversa morena casi, casi, sintió culpa. Se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino antes de que sus amigas la encontraran en el pasillo prohibido. Unos brazos la halaron rápidamente.

–Eres increíble, en serio, viste que eran prácticamente unos niños y de todas formas, ¡¿no les dices nada!? Ugh, eres la perdición de la humanidad. –reprendió su amiga Min. –Te pasas de verga Bloody, ya es que te van a dar de palos. Vámonos, antes de que te atrapen y llamen a la policía por negligencia.

* * *

Rió mientras terminaba de mascar el último pedazo de tarta, suspiró quitándose los audífonos percatándose de que sus amigas estaban cruzando la calle. Sonrió levantándose, finalmente iría a casa a echarse como morsa en su amada cama. Antes de que pudiera decir alguna pendejada por su tardanza, las miradas de sus amigas fueron de shock, incredulidad y temor. Se extrañó ante sus expresiones y entonces una fuerte mano, que supuso era masculina, la tomó de la capucha de su chaqueta.

–Epa, ¿qué coño…? –preguntó exaltada tratando de librarse del agarre del desconocido. Las chicas se apresuraron a llegar al lugar para "socorrer" a su amiga.

–Eh, disculpe señor, pero ¿por qué tiene a nuestra amiga? –se aventuró a preguntar Min, viéndolo con nerviosismo por su suculento aspecto, digno de un Dios griego.

Bloody trataba inútilmente de quitar la fuerte mano del hombre de su ropa.

–Esta mocosa y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes. –dijo entredientes, entrecerrando sus fríos ojos hacia la pequeña morena que lo miraba enojada.

– ¿Sería tan amable de explicarnos qué fue exactamente lo que hizo nuestra amiga? –intervino Xmeli con su tono de abogada implacable. Gaiya y Raquel miraban atentas la situación, comiéndose con la mirada al guapo hombre de cabello plateado y dorados ojos.

–Fue captada por las cámaras de aquella tienda rompiendo condones en dos ocasiones diferentes. –Las chicas se atragantaron mientras la pequeña morena palidecía.

–Óigame, podría haber sido cualquier mulata de baja estatura con problemas de ansiedad. –justificó Bloody quitándose la chaqueta y agradeciendo infinitamente su rara costumbre de usar más de una camisa. Rápidamente se ocultó tras sus amigas. Sip, había recordado al grandote de la tienda…

 _Bloody volteó a ver el pasillo donde estaban los métodos anticonceptivos, viendo cómo un guapísimo hombre de cabello plateado tomaba todos los condones rotos._

 _Riendo internamente, pensó._

– _Pues te tocan los defectuosos, grandote. –riendo por última vez, dejó que su amiga la siguiera arrastrando antes de que volviera a hacer una maldad._

Se iba a morir, seguro.- Pensó temblando levemente.

– ¿Sesshomaru? –llamó una femenina voz, todos los presentes voltearon, encontrándose con una mujer evidentemente embarazada de al menos seis meses. – ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El platinado se acercó a la mujer con rapidez, pero sin dejar de vigilar a la pequeña morena.

–Kagome, te dije que esperaras en el auto con los demás, yo me encargaré del problema. – la mujer llamada Kagome, hizo un mohín antes de cruzarse de brazos y mirar el grupo de amigas.

– ¿Quién de ellas es?

Sesshomaru señaló a Bloody que saltó del susto y trató de alejarse, antes de ser interceptada por un chico pecoso y castaño.

– ¡Oh, vamos! De saber que se me aparecerían los que compraron los condones rotos me iba a la iglesia con mi hermana. –murmuró lamentando haber salido de la cama ese día.

– ¿Ella? Pero si se ve como alguien que no dañaría ni a una mosca. –exclamó la azabache sorprendida.

–Las moscas no dirían lo mismo. –musitó Bloody por lo bajo. El joven que la sostenía tosió para disimular la risa.

–Sí, ella es quien se la pasa rompiendo condones. – Sesshomaru se había pasado cinco meses vigilando esa tienda, esperando el momento idóneo para atrapar a esa loca. –No la sueltes Kohaku, es escurridiza.

–Sí señor. –respondió el joven.

– ¡Chicas, no pueden dejar que me lleve así nomás! ¡Ayúdenme! –gritó la morena, considerando seriamente tratar de quitarse la camisa, pero con lo pudorosa que era, dudaba que lo pudiera hacer.

–Bueno Bloody, sabes que cada acción tiene un resultado… –Comenzó Raquel.

–Y en casos como estos, es mejor que… –Continúo Gaiya.

–Te hagas responsable de las consecuencias, en conclusión, estás jodida. –Terminó Xmeli.

Bloody miró con ojos engañosamente llorosos a Min. – ¿No dejarás que me lleve, o sí?

–Bueno…–Antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto que pudiera salvarla de su cruel destino, entre las tres mayores la arrastraron mientras agitaban las manos a manera de despedida.

– ¡Cuídate, si sobrevives nos llamas! –Exclamaron las tres traidoras que se llevaban a la incrédula Min, que solo pudo enviarle una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, tratando de influir una falsa tranquilidad.

Los ojos y boca de Bloody estaban abiertos a más no poder, esas… Esas… ¡Esas mujeres la estaban dejando a su suerte!

– ¡Hasta aquí siento la traición! ¡¿Me oyeron?! ¡No me duele! ¡Me quema, me lastima! –gritó con dramatismo para aligerar la situación. Luego de que ya no pudo verlas, suspiró enfrentando la mirada dorada y celeste. –Bien, aquí me tienen, ¿qué quieren? Porque si tu mujer está embarazada por mi culpa y quieres devolvérmela con la misma gracia, te advierto que no tengo ni perro que me ladre.

Sesshomaru dio una sonrisa ladina.

–Hn, tendrás que venir con nosotros para averiguarlo. –sin más opción a la mano, solo pudo seguirlos para descubrir su destino.

* * *

Al final, la pequeña Bloody tuvo que correr con los gastos de los bebés, porque no solo le tocó amadrinar a los nenes del fortachón y su azabache, nop, tuvo que amadrinar al bebé de la hermana de Sesshomaru, pues resultaba ser que los otros condones que rompió los compraron Rin y Kohaku, por lo que también terminó pagando la boda de esos dos.

Sep, gastó todos sus ahorros para pagar su castigo y aparentemente no era suficiente para ellos, nah, también tenía que hacer de niñera cuando se les diera la gana tirarle a sus monitos… En cuanto a sus traidoras amigas, pues digamos que un cambio en sus recetas de anticonceptivos había sido un buen escarmiento por abandonarla.

Sí señor, el diablo estaba de regreso.

* * *

¡Hola que tal mis amores! ¿Querían la segunda parte? ¡Pues espero la gozaran! Si tienen dudas con algunas cosas, déjenmelas saber en sus rw y tal vez pueda sacar una tercera parte… Además de un lemon exclusivo luego de que el amo se llevara los condones rotos 7u7 ¿Alguien más adora a Bloody por sus locuras? XD porque ella seguirá apareciendo en mis fics para darle humor y juntar las shipps que amamos con todo nuestro ser *inserte corazón*


End file.
